


Same Flower on a Different Stem

by fallingshannon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingshannon/pseuds/fallingshannon
Summary: An AU! where Pidge works in a floral shop and Hunk works in IT. They live in the same apartment building but had few interactions until this day.Fluff and a peek into their AU! lives.





	Same Flower on a Different Stem

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an assignment for my creative writing class and I decided to post it. It's not exactly the best but I still want to post it.

“Ugh,” Pidge groaned as the alarm sounded at 5:30 just like every other morning before this very one. Just like an ordinary morning for the sleeping beauty, she slammed her fist onto the screaming device, shutting it up. She rolled over to doze back off. However, her furry companion, Kova, jumped onto the bed and began pawing at her face. Pidge just shooed him away before turning away from the feline.  
With a jump of the bed, Kova was gone to Pidge’s satisfaction. This satisfaction didn’t last long when a crash came from the living room. Pidge sat up in her bed with a jolt. Another crash echoed through her small apartment. Without hesitation, she ran to the source of the sound to see what the devilish feline had destroyed this time and if he was not hurt.  
Just like her bedroom, the living room was filthy, covered in books, video games and the occasional blanket. She searched low and high for whatever it was that broke but came emptyhanded. CRASH. Another one sounded but from the kitchen. There she found Kova knocking pots and pans off the counter. She stared dumbfounded at the mess before letting out a loud sigh and picking the pans up to put away in a cabinet.  
Despite the messiness of her living area and her bedroom, her kitchen was close to spotless. This could be due to the fact of Pidge never having time or motivation to cook or just the fact her mother would have a heart attack at the sight of how messy Pidge’s kitchen would be. After putting her dishes away, Pidge found Kova sitting in front of his bowl with a smug expression, proud of getting his human up from her slumber.  
“I’m up now,” Pidge spoke to Kova, “Are you happy now?” She leaned down to pat his head before retrieving his dry food from the kitchen cardboard. With a full bowl, Kova began to chow down on his breakfast. Pidge took this as an opportunity to make a cup of hot chocolate with a bowl of whatever cereal she had left in the cabinet.  
To her dissatisfaction, the only cereal left was a box of Raisin Bran that her neighbors Coran and Allura gave her when they moved in. They were from a place she couldn’t exactly remember but she felt as through it was close to India. Even though Pidge hated the taste of the cereal, she made a bowl anyways, knowing if she doesn’t eat now, she might not get a chance later.  
As she munched on the bowl of Raisin Bran and milk that might have expired, she took in her apartment. Seemingly out of nowhere, she put down the dish onto the counter and began to pick the books up from her living room floor and place them on the book shelf Shiro, her landlord, had built for her. Kova watched his human clean for the first time since he arrived here and wondered what had made her want to clean. Honestly, Pidge didn’t know what made her want to either, but she did anyways.  
\---  
Looking at the clock on the wall, Pidge found it to be 6:47 am when the living room was finally as spotless as her kitchen. Usually in the morning, she would begin to get ready for work at 6:50 giving her more than an hour to work on her contraption. This was the first time in forever since she did anything other than engineering first thing in the morning. Whether or not she was proud of that was yet to be decided.  
The blankets that once covered the floor were not folded and placed inside the storage ottoman at the foot of her love seat. The video game cases were now on the bottom shelf of her television stand and the room was now dusted. Light poured into the room due to the blinds and curtains being opened for the first time since she bought black out curtains. The living space looked relaxing and homely with the mismatched furniture and the too many cushions on the couch.  
Proudly, Pidge walked into her room and over the clothes to get into her bathroom. Kova snoozed nearby on the edge of her bed. Stripping off the over sized and grease stained shirt that she stole from her father, she stared into the mirror. Pidge wasn’t exactly ashamed of her own skin, but she wasn’t particularly happy with it either. She found her body to be livable which was what she knew was the most important.  
Like most of her family members, Pidge took scalding hot showers that would steam up the whole entire bathroom. She found them more relaxing and cleaner than an average temperature shower. Plus, she enjoyed drawing on the steamed glass. Today she drew a smiley face over where her face would appear on the mirror. There was no reason for a smiley face other than she felt pretty good. Most days she felt like death due to lack of sleep and today wasn’t no different in the sleep department. Maybe she was finally losing it due to not getting enough sleep.  
When working at a floral shop, it is said for one to wear a green polo with a pair of khakis and tennis shoes with the company apron tied on top of the outfit. The green was the same green as Pidge’s favorite hoodie, so she didn’t mind wearing the same thing every day. After all, when she was in high school, she wore the same hoodie every single day and same now while she is in college.  
\---  
The summer air slammed Pidge as she opened the door to her apartment complex. Kova, who always came to work with her, had began to paw at her pants leg, the pavement being too hot for him to walk on like she usually would. She carried him with one arm as she unlocked the door to her green Volkswagen Beetle. The air was hotter inside the vehicle. Pidge didn’t bothering climbing in just yet, deciding it best to let the car air out before getting in.  
Once she found it to be a more livable temperature, she set Kova into the passenger’s seat and getting in herself to drive to Audrey’s Garden. The one thing she loved about the shop she works at was the name. She was reminded of Little Shop of Horrors which was a movie she remembered watching with her movie back in middle school when it came on HBO one winter evening.  
The drive there was only 10 minutes and she was always the one to open shop during the summer. Audrey, an elderly woman and the owner, was in a home and the daughter, Heather, never bothered with coming into the store unless it was that time of the month to collect the money and pay Pidge for all her arduous work (though the job was a fairly easy thing). Today was a day where Pidge would have the shop all to herself beside from Kova who always wandered around the shop, killing any bugs or mice he could find. He kept himself entertained as Pidge would walk away, watering the plants and ridding any weeds that have began to sprout.  
The front of the shop had a case displaying bouquets of flowers ranging from roses to tulips. There were also potted plants on a counter across from the flowers with succulents and cactuses. From the ceiling, near the windows were hanging pots. One pot holding home to a spider plant with many baby spider plants sprouting from it. The shop held beautiful colors and smelled of flowers. Despite it being a job, Pidge would have to admit, it was relaxing. The sight of such wonderous things everyday would eventually become mundane, that Pidge knew, so she took in as much as she could, not wanting to forget the feeling and enjoying every bit of it.  
Unlocking the front door and flipped the sign to open, Pidge took her seat behind the register with a book in hand. The book of the day was V for Vendetta by Alan Moore. It was an all time classic that she had read more times than she would admit and don’t get her started on how many times she had watched the movie. Pidge was far in the book, living Evey’s life, falling in love with V and finding new found hope when a chime of a bell brought her back to the ground.  
\---  
There was safety in the concept of waking up every morning knowing exactly what was going to go down that day. Sure, it was a boring existence at times, but Hunk cared about being safe and providing safety. That’s why he began working in IT in the first place. It gave him a use of his engineering abilities and most of the time, it was elderly people who didn’t understand how to work a printer or start a computer.  
To say there weren’t times where he wishes he was more courageous was untrue. The first time in a long time where he wished to be a more courageous version of himself was months ago when he first moved into the apartment complex where his old buddy, Lance, lived with his boyfriend. Times were tough, so he needed somewhere in which he felt a sense of security. This apartment was it. The place was filled with friendly faces and an even friendlier aesthetic.  
The day he moved in, he ran into a girl leaving the building with short brown hair and eyes of an owl. Deep and vast, like a desert or a rainforest. Her circular glasses covered most of the gorgeous complexion she had, and baggy clothing covered any sex appeal she could’ve or does have. However, it was not her appearance that gave him shaking knees and rainy lungs. When she spoke out her apology, her voice was sincere, calming and it reminded him of serenity.  
The moment lasted one or two seconds before she ran off to God-knows-where but the effect of their chance meeting never wore off his mind. When Hunk was invited to a neighborly dinner with the others who lived in the apartment complex, he was beyond excited to see the girl again. Sure, he wasn’t going to be able to talk to her but at least he’ll be able to see if she was single or not by seeing if she would arrive with someone. To Hunk’s misfortune, the girl didn’t come to dinner. He tried his best not to mention the girl with the circular glasses and intelligent eyes, but he couldn’t help but ask Shiro, the landlord and host, about her.  
Shiro stated that her name was Katie, but she went by Pidge. Hunk swooned over her adorable nickname that seemed to match his fantasy of her. However, Hunk’s misfortune stuck again when he found out that Pidge was the hermit of the apartment, only leaving to work or receive the occasional grocery. That would explain why I haven’t seen her since that day. Hunk thought to himself.  
As the dinner ended, everyone began to gather their coats and head out when Hunk came up with a random idea. He asked Shiro if he could take any leftovers to Pidge. Hunk found it to be a shame if she couldn’t enjoy some home cooking from time to time, if she mostly ordered take-out. With a smile, Shiro gave him a Tupperware of leftovers and Pidge’s apartment number before sending him on his way. Usually, Shiro who never give a resident’s address away, but he knew Hunk was a sweet guy and he could tell from just the look in Hunk’s eyes that he was swooning for the anti-social girl who Shiro called a friend.  
There Hunk stood in front of apartment number thirteen, holding a Tupperware container whilst trying his best to stand on shaking knees. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t knock on her door and profess his need to know her. Inhaling a shaky breath, Hunk knocked on the oak door and waited for whatever consequences he was going to face. A moment passed. That moment turned into two and so on until he had been standing outside her door for five minutes. With a sigh, he left the container outside her door and knocked one last time before walking away.  
What Hunk won’t see is Pidge opening the door two minutes after him leaving. She would eat the food and return the container to Shiro who she would think brought her the food in the first place. Shiro never denied nor admitted it being him but later reported it to Hunk who came up with the idea of bringing Pidge food every Friday night and leaving it outside her door. After all, Hunk enjoyed cooking and would enjoy it much more if someone else could have some.  
\---  
Summer had hit, and the heat waves rolled in like a coursing river causing Hunk to wake up this morning in a puddle of sweat. His a/c had been on the fritz lately and due to college and his work schedule (and his Friday cooking), he had been too busy to tell Shiro. This morning he was determined to tell Shiro since he was growing tired of having to shower every morning when he used to shower every night.  
Hunk’s morning routine consisted of making a pot of coffee and downing three cups before getting dressed in his work uniform that was a polo and a pair of jeans. Afterwards Hunk would drink another cup of coffee due to his caffeine addiction and not being able to function properly without a cup of joe by his side even if he got enough sleep. This morning was different. Hunk felt energized. He felt as though he didn’t need no coffee. Hunk still drank a cup anyways.  
Instead of putting on his work uniform, he put on a yellow shirt and a green vest before putting both legs into a pair of khaki shorts. It wasn’t the most fashionable outfit, but he found it to be his most comfortable and favorite one. This day was one of the few days where Hunk wouldn’t have to go to work so he decided to do the best with it. First, he would go check the mail.  
As he unlocked his mail box in the lobby, he found a certain brunette and her feline companion briskly walk past him and into the scalding summer heat. Hunk watched idly through the window as Pidge waited for her car to cool down somewhat before climbing in. Pidge drove off into the day and Hunk stood there staring into the now vacant parking space.  
“Earth to Major Tom.” Lance popped out of nowhere to greet his beloved friend who had a heart attack.  
“Lance,” Hunk whimpered. “You scared me.”  
“Whatca staring at?” Lance unlocked his mailbox, grabbing the mail from its depth to organize between what was his and what was Keith’s.  
“Nothing.” Hunk finished at his mailbox and tried to escape before-  
“You’re crushing hard man,” Lance teased Hunk. Hunk began to sink into himself and Lance let out a hearty laugh. “That’s okay. Before Keith and I went out, I would pretend to hate him and constantly challenge him.”  
Lance walked with Hunk back up to their floor of the complex.  
“You should try talking to her. She may seem like a hard nut, and she is, but usually if it’s a good person, she’ll warm up pretty quickly.” Hunk scratched the back of his neck. Lance was right. It had been about two months and he still hadn’t tried to speak to Pidge. All he would do was give her food that she thought Shiro was making.  
“I guess I should,” Hunk nervously laughed out.  
“Here.” Lance pulled out his phone and texted Hunk an address to Audrey’s Floral Shop. Hunk stared at him confused until he explained why he did that. “Pidge works there so maybe you could go there and look at plants and stuff and try to talk to her.”  
With that, Lance made his way into his apartment and left Hunk contemplating. Today is one of the few days I don’t work so many I should- no, no I shouldn’t do that. She’ll think I’m some sort of stalker. Hunk argued in his mind. There were many reasons he could list on not going out to her work place and only two reasons to go see her. The reasons being:  
1.) He wanted nothing more to be her friend and it would be a good conversation topic.  
2.) This was the only day he might have to go to the shop.  
The list of reasons not to go was way longer and too much of a jumbled mess to properly think. Then Hunk remembered the day he first met Pidge. He remembered the sense of serenity she had to her and how calming she was. Hunk grabbed his car keys and left the complex.  
\---  
In came Hunk, a bigger man who wore a bandanna and a vest over his yellow shirt. He was tan and handsome in a goofy way. Pidge only knew him from the apartment building and she knew he worked IT. He certainly looked like he worked in IT. Hunk held knowledge in his eyes, an appealing trait to Pidge.  
“Hey Pidge,” he greeted her as he began to look around at the plants. Pidge shyly smiled at him and began to read her book when she heard a- CRASH. As swift as a coursing river, she set her book and ran into the back room. Hunk watched as she went. He let a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It wasn’t like him to be so unbelievably unnerved but something about Pidge really set his nerves aflame, in a good way. There was something about her that made him want to be her friend more than anything. Maybe it was the brilliant look in her eyes or the huge glasses that laid rest on her face. Possibly it was her small smile as she read a book she found amazing.  
As Hunk’s mind wandered, Pidge discovered her feline friend had broke a machine she invented to water the plants in the back evenly during the night and give them light when they need it. It took her months to code the machine, so she was more than frustrated at Kova. Out of all the things he could’ve broke. She thought angrily. With a sigh, Pidge left the backroom to get the toolbox from under the register.  
“Is everything alright back there?” Hunk asked with concern.  
“Um yea.” Pidge rubbed the back of her neck nervously, never the best with people. “My cat just broke my machine and it’s going to be annoying trying to fix it.”  
If God was on his side, Hunk finally was blessed with an opportunity to spend time with Pidge and try to befriend the antisocial person in front of him. “If you don’t mind,” Hunk slyly began. “I could help you with fixing it. I’m good at building stuff.” By the end of the sentence, he was whispering and looking everywhere but her.  
Pidge pondered his offer. From what Shiro had told her about him, he was a good guy with a love for engineering and mechanics like her. Even through small exchanges in the hallways, she could see that their neighbors liked him, even the moody Keith who stuck mostly to himself and his boyfriend, Lance. Shiro always told Pidge to make more friends, he was getting tired of seeing her only ever with her cat. With a shrug of the shoulders, Pidge exclaimed, “Why not? Follow me.”  
\---  
People bonded over the littlest of things. Some bond over a book or a song while some bond over spilling a coffee or dropping books in a hallway. For Pidge and Hunk, they bonded over fixing a broken watering machine. At first, it was awkward for the two, both being equally as bad with social interaction. Then it became small talk thanks to Hunk finally finding some calmness within him. Pidge then opened up to him and let her nerdy side out.  
Hunk fell hard for her as he walked her excitedly talk about future machinery she wished to build and past contraptions she made. Pidge found someone who didn’t look at her as though she spoke a different language. Both found a new friend that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super long but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Comment below what I could do to fix my work and what you thought of it.


End file.
